During the past year, the VRC's Vector Core created and tested new vaccine vectors expressing different HIV protein, including structural and envelope proteins. In addition,different methods and routes of administration as well as prime/boost combinations were tested to further optimize HIV vaccine strategies. New adenoviral and BCG vectors were tested, as well as administration via intradermal and mucosal delivery. Several candidate vaccines elicited promising immunogenicity data in preliminary studies and are being tested further.